All That Jazz
}} All That Jazz, en español Todas esas tonterías, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Swan Song, y fue cantada por Rachel y Cassandra. La versión original le pertenece al musical Chicago. Contexto de la canción Es una especie de duelo entre Cassandra y Rachel, en el cual ambas demuestran sus destrezas en el canto y el baile intentando demostrar que una es mejor que la otra. Letra Cassandra: Come on babe Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz I'm gonna rouge my knees And roll my stockings down And all that jazz Start the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl And all That Jazz Estudiantes: Skidoo! Cassandra: And all that Jazz Estudiantes: Hotcha! Whoopee! Cassandra: And all that jazz Estudiantes: Ha! Ha! Ha! Rachel: Slick your hair And wear your buckle shoes And all that Jazz I hear that Father Dip Is gonna blow the blues And all that Jazz Hold on, hon We're gonna bunny hug I bought some aspirin Down at United Drug In case you shake apart And want a brand new start To do that ... Jazz Cassandra: Find a flask We're playing fast and loose And all that jazz Rachel: Right up here Is where I store the juice And all that jazz Cassandra: Come on, babe We're gonna brush the sky I bet you luck Lindy Never flew so high 'Cause in the stratosphere How could he lend an ear to all that Jazz? Rachel: Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake Rachel con los otros estudiantes: And all that jazz Cassandra: Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break Cassandra con los otros estudiantes: And all that jazz Rachel: Show her where to park her girdle Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle Estudiantes: If she'd hear her baby's queer Cassandra: For all Rachel: that Rachel y Cassandra: Jazz All that Jazz Cassandra con los otros estudiantes: Come on, babe Why Don't we paint The town? And all that Jazz (Estudiantes: And all that Jazz) Rachel con los otros estudiantes: I'm gonna Rouge my knees And roll my Stockings down And all that jazz (Estudiantes: And all that Jazz) Cassandra con los otros estudiantes: Start the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot Rachel con los otros estudiantes: It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl Rachel: And all that Estudiantes: Jazz Cassandra: No, I'm no one's wife Rachel: But, Oh, I love my life Rachel y Cassandra: And all that Jazz! Rachel and Cassandra con los otros estudiantes: That Jazz! Curiosidades *Segunda vez que Rachel canta a dúo una canción del musical Chicago. La primera fue Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag, con Holly Holiday. *Esta es la cuarta vez Glee utiliza una canción del musical Chicago, en una temporada diferente. **La primera canción fue Mr. Cellophane, en la primera temporada, cantada por Kurt en Pilot. **La segunda canción fue Nowadays/Hot Honey, en la segunda temporada, cantada por Rachel y Holly en The Substitute. **La tercera canción fue Cell Block Tango, en la tercera temporada, cantada por Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar y Tina en Choke. Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del musical Chicago Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el estudio de baile de NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones del episodio Swan Song Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Cassandra Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Categoría:Duelos